The invention concerns a pocket chair with a seating surface comprising two partial seating surfaces in the form of open box sections, pivoting relative to each other around a common axle, and with support legs pivotably attached to the box sections and housed in the folded state in said box sections.
A pocket chair of this type is known for example from British Pat. No. 744,192, published Feb. 1, 1956. The pocket chair described therein comprises two open box sections foldable against each other, and of telescopic legs that may be inserted into each other and folded into the inside of said box sections.
Such a pocket chair may be folded into a relatively small size. It has, however, the disadvantage that the seating surface consisting of the extended box sections is very small. If, on the other hand, the size of the box sections is increased to provide a larger seating surface, the dimensions of the folded pocket chair will also be larger.
It is an object of the invention to provide a pocket chair of the afore-described type, so that an adequately large and comfortable seating surface is provided, while the dimensions of the folded pocket chair are very small, so that the chair may be carried comfortably.